Graduación
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Hermione Granger está diSpuesta ha hacer de su fiesta de graduación la mejor noche de su vida, pero cierto Slytherin le está dificultando la tarea "¿si te hubiera invitado a la fiesta, hubieras dicho que sí?". Dramione! PD: NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!


**En primera aclararles que soy conciente de lo cliché de esta idea, pero no juzguen hasta leerlo completo. Segundo, Harry Potter no me pertence!. Y tercero, la historia:**

**Graduación**

_by_

_**Bona-chan**_

Hermione Granger entró al comedor a paso firme haciendo sonar rítmicamente sus zapatos de taco bajo y avanzando en una línea recta imaginaria, tal como le había enseñado Ginny.

"_De esa forma te verás más elegante y femenina al caminar_" le había dicho la pelirroja al tiempo que le daba un último retoque a su maquillaje.

Mantuvo la vista en alto, resistiendo la luz anaranjada que la cegó unos segundos, para luego ver el amplio salón adornando con cintas y flores color pastel, velas flotantes y, sobre el cielo raso, un hermoso cielo estrellado de comienzos de verano, el mismo que se podía apreciar afuera en el jardín.

Habían reemplazado las cuatro mesas alargadas que representaban a cada casa por una serie de pequeñas y redondas, para no más de seis personas y, al extremo del salón, se hallaba un mesón con ponche y aperitivos.

Suspiró. Estaba decidida a hacer de esa, su fiesta de graduación, la mejor noche de su vida.

Inconscientemente, dejándose llevar por los nervios, se apretó al brazo de su pareja, quien le devolvió el gesto. Hermione alzó la mirada y sólo entonces recordó que se trataba de Ron y aflojó el agarre, sabiendo que el gesto podía ser malinterpretado por el chico.

Siendo sinceros, hubiera preferido asistir a la fiesta con alguien más…fácil, Neville por ejemplo. Alguien con quien tuviera una clara y definida relación de amistad. No era que Ron se le hubiese declarado ni mucho menos, simplemente era evidente. Si no se había dado cuanta antes de lo que Ron sentía por ella había sido únicamente porque la simple idea le parecía absurda.

Mientras avanzaban no pudo evitar notar que un par de chicos pegaban los ojos en ella. Bajó la vista avergonzada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros con suficiencia. No era una belleza ni nada por el estilo, eso lo sabía. Su cabello reseco, baja estatura y pocos atributos no le ayudaban, pero tenía un rostro pequeño de rasgos delicados, nariz recta, ojos grandes, labios rosados y unas pecas que la hacían lucir…linda. Sólo le hacía falta mostrar un poco de paciencia y sonreír para atraer la atención de cualquier chico…

"…Bueno, cualquier chico que no la considerara un ser repugnante de antemano" se dijo pensando en cierto compañero de cuarto, premio anual y Slytherin insufrible.

"Malfoy" inevitablemente su nariz se arrugó en una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Pasa algo?-la voz de Ron la trajo de vuelta a la fiesta. Se habían detenido junto a una de las mesas y parecía algo avergonzado porque la chica todavía no lo había soltado.

Hermione se apresuró a deshacer el gancho de su brazo.

-Lo siento-masculló al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a Ginny, quien era pareja de Harry.

No podía evitarlo, siempre se distraía cuando pensaba en Malfoy. El chico tenía algo que le turbaba por encima de todo desagrado. Le frustraba enormemente no entender el proceso sináptico que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su cabeza que lo hacía pensar de una manera tan disparatada. Ahora ni si quiera tenía la excusa de que fuera una sangresucia, al parecer su desagrado iba más allá y eso si que no lograba comprenderlo. Después de todo, ella siempre había tratado de hacer la relación lo menos problemática posible, hasta el punto de ignorarle. Pero eso simplemente era imposible. Nadie ignora al Draco Malfoy.

-¿Hermione, eh, Hermione?-La chica dio un respingo, sonrojada, y dirigió sus ojos a Ginny.

-¿Si?-preguntó dubitativa, nuevamente había dejado volar su mente y no sabía hacía cuanto la había estado llamando su amiga.

-Que si no estás nerviosa-repitió la pelirroja- no se para que te pregunto, es evidente que sí-sonrió-deberías relajarte, el discurso no es sino hasta mañana.

¡Cierto!, para colmo tenía que dar el discurso de fin de año junto a ese idiota.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no lo hemos ensayado ni siquiera una vez.

-No te preocupes-le tranquilizó Harry, quien interrumpió su plática de quidditch con Ron para dirigirse a Hermione-Malfoy es un pesado, pero no es estúpido, seguramente ya ha practicado el discurso y te ha dicho que no para hacerte pasar un mal rato.

-Harry tiene razón-le apoyó Ron-no le hagas caso, no te amargues la noche por ese idiota… Ya vas a ver que te lo vas a pasar increíble-continuó y, para darle un mayor efecto a la insinuación, tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Va-vale-accedió incómoda, e hizo como que tenía sed para romper el contacto con el chico.

Siguió el concejo de sus amigos, decidida a divertirse. La comida pasó tranquila y agradable. Ginny la mantuvo entretenida actualizándola sobre todos los chismes del colegio, a quien le gustaba aquel y quien había sido sorprendido con tal… Y también de esa forma fue como se enteró de que Malfoy estaba de novio con Pansy Parkinson.

**-xOx-**

Claro que eso no tenía ni una importancia. Era cierto que se había besado con ese imbécil una vez, pero ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que eso había sido un desagradable error producto de una noche de copas. Además, era lógico que Malfoy y Parkinson salieran, estaba claro que la chica se desvivía por Malfoy. Lo que no dejaba de parecerle curioso era que el rubio hubiese accedido. Sabía de buena fuente que Malfoy no estaba interesado en la morena. Aunque, claro, si somos objetivos, Malfoy no es muy "buena fuente" que digamos.

De todas formas le daba igual. No iba a ponerse a buscar a Malfoy para comprobar si estaba o no con la chica, no era algo de su incumbencia. En vez de eso se dedicó a bailar al ritmo de las brujas de McBeth, beber, y a reír junto a sus amigos…

…Hasta una hora después, cuando Harry y Ginny desaparecieron "misteriosamente" y ella quedó sola con Ron.

Todo iba normal hasta que tocaron la quinta canción, una con una letra bastante sugerente que, al parecer, le dio a Ron valor para comenzar a acercarse a ella. Al principio lo dejó pasar, después de todo estaban bailando, bailando apretados, sí, pero nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Ron comenzaron a buscar los suyos se excusó diciendo que iría por más ponche y desapareció.

Ya más tranquila se detuvo junto al mesón y tomó uno de los vasos limpios. Se entretuvo un rato examinándolo, como si no creyera realmente que estuviera limpio hasta que finalmente se convenció y avanzó hasta el ponche. Tomó la cuchara y la llenó de líquido, poniendo especial cuidado en la cantidad de frutas que incluía. Y ya estaba a punto de servirse cuando escuchó una voz atrás suyo que le hablaba.

-¿Escapando de tu pareja, Granger? Podrías haber inventado una mejor excusa que ir por ponche- su corazón dio un brinco, ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

-Que tú tengas que escaparte de Parkinson usando una triste excusa no quiere decir que el resto haga lo mismo.

-Yo no estoy escapando, Granger. Lo que sucede es que, a diferencia del pobretón, yo sí tengo modales y vengo a buscar algo para beber si mi pareja me lo pide… Es una pena, hasta tú podrías haber conseguido una pareja mejor.

-Mejor… ¿Cómo tú?-inquirió con marcado sarcasmo-¡oh por Dios, no gracias!

Malfoy soltó una risa cantarina que destilaba desdén.

-No sueñes Granger, yo me refería al algo como Longbottom-siseó con desprecio y sin más dio media vuelta y volvió junto a Parkinson, que lucía tan hermosa como actriz de película en premios oscar.

Rápidamente volvió la vista a su vaso de ponche, fastidiada porque Malfoy se hubiera quedado con la última palabra y, mientras caminaba de vuelta con Ron, no pudo evitar pensar en una serie de frases de respuesta.

"Ciertamente Neville es mejor que tú…Cualquier cosa es mejor que tú, maldito idiota…"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Ron, que en ese preciso instante tomó de su brazo y la arrastró de vuelta a la pista de baile, haciendo que chorreara algo ponche sobre su vestido.

**-xOx-**

Los labios de Ron se movían torpemente sobre los suyos. Por unos instantes no supo que hacer; estaba mareada por el alcohol y su mejor amigo la estaba besando, definitivamente debía analizarlo si no quería herir sus sentimientos. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que le diera un beso y luego separarse con delicadeza. Y así lo hizo.

Carraspeó incómoda, pegándose todavía más contra la pared en la que había sido arrinconada unos segundos atrás, luego de que Ron la siguiera hasta el jardín.

-Ron yo… No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas-masculló sin encontrar el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Malinterpretar qué?...

Hermione por fin alzo la vista y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Ron mantenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Eres mi pareja de baile-continuó el pelirrojo-nos besamos… ¡Va todo perfecto!, ¿no?

-Es que Ron...-se mordió el labio inferior-Nosotros no nos besamos, tú me besaste.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?- Su sonrisa flaqueó y retrocedió unos pasos para liberar a la chica.

-Ron, de veras siento que se hayan confundido las cosas, pero tú…Tú no me gustas...

Hermione pudo ver como el rostro de su amigo se deformaba en una mueca de desconcierto. Sus cejas se alzaron hasta perderse bajo el flequillo y su mandíbula se desencajó para dejar salir un "¡oh!". Sin embargo no parecía ni enfadado ni triste.

-Entonces… ¿tú no…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, adivinando el resto de la pregunta.

-Pero…-insistió el chico, arrugando el ceño-¿y el baile?

-Los amigos pueden ir juntos a un baile, ¿no?

-Y… ¿Y el beso?

-Ron, no te ofendas, el beso estuvo bien… Pero no eres mi tipo.

Estuvieron unos instantes en silencio. Ron meditabundo, Hermione expectante. Finalmente el pelirrojo hablo.

-Err, estoy es incómodo, ¿no?-carraspeó desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y rascándose la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso-Bueno, supongo que no puedo obligarte y… Está bien.

-¿Está bien?-repitió la chica sin comprender.

-Es decir, estamos bien, ¿no?...Seguimos siendo amigos y todo eso…

-¡Ron!-interrumpió la chica. Tuvo el impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo de pura felicidad, pero se abstuvo, tomándolo por los antebrazos con afecto. Realmente no esperaba que el pelirrojo tuviera una reacción tan madura y comprensiva- ¡por su puesto que somos amigos!

-¡Uff! Que bueno, por un momento pensé que no querrías volver a hablarme-comentó en broma, palmeando los hombros de la chica. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber que más decir. Hasta que Ron soltó un suspiro-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a los dormitorios-hizo un amago de sonrisa y comenzó a alejarse de la chica-veré si Lavender sigue con su pareja.

-¡Hey!-alegó Hermione, siguiéndole la broma-¿no que era yo quien te gustaba?

Ron detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hacia la chica para mostrarle su perfil recortado por la luz que llegaba desde el comedor, por lo que Hermione no pudo ver su expresión.

-Dame un respiro… Acaban de romperme el corazón, sólo hablo por despecho.

Hermione quedó helada. A simple vista Ron sólo estaba siguiendo la broma, pero había algo en el tono que no dejaba de inquietarla.

-Buenas noches-la voz ronca de su amigo la saco de su letargo.

-Buenas noches-susurró, pero Ron ya se había ido.

**-xOx-**

Un malestar se asentó en su estómago apenas dio dos pasos hacia la torre de premios anuales, por unos instantes se quedo quieta, indecisa hasta que finalmente decidió dar media vuelta y dar un paseo por el jardín. Necesitaba aire fresco y, además, no tenía ni una gana de ver a su compañero de sala.

Estaba confundida, molesta y algo asustada. Se sentía mal por Ron, pero se sentía todavía más mal por el hecho de que los sentimientos de su amigo no ocuparan el primer lugar en su cabeza. Estaba más preocupada por otro pequeño detalle: No había podido dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy desde el momento en que Ron tocara sus labios. En el beso con Malfoy, para ser mas exactos.

Había ocurrido hacía ya tres meses, luego de la fiesta pre-promoción que habían organizado. Todo ese tiempo se había auto convencido de que en la noche en cuestión había estado demasiado ebria como para recordar nada, mucho menos para hacerse cargo de lo ocurrido. Pero lo cierto era que sí guardaba ciertos recuerdos en su mente. Bizarros, pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo.

Recordaba, por ejemplo, como mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia la torre se había reído a carcajada limpia de un comentario que había hecho Malfoy sobre Harry que, de haber estado sobria, le habría parecido escandaloso. O como le había coqueteado en la entrada de la torre, recostándose sobre la puerta de madera para encararlo luego de murmurar la contraseña. No recordaba qué había pensado exactamente, pero estaba segura de que si Malfoy se hubiera inclinado para besarla en ese momento, ella no se hubiera negado… Tampoco es que se hubiera negado después.

Y, finalmente, el recuerdo más escabroso de todos: Ella, tirada en el suelo a los pies de la puerta de su cuarto, riendo sin parar porque había contado un escalón de más y no había logrado recuperar el equilibro. Debió haber echo un ruido espantoso al caer porque, apenas unos segundos después, Malfoy apareció por las escaleras con una cara de espanto.

-Granger, ¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo?...-inquirió con una expresión de triunfo que jamás lograría sacar de su mente, sus ojos no se apartaban de sus piernas desnudas que la falda que se había puesto esa noche dejaban al descubierto.

-Me caí

-Eres patética…-estaba segura de que sus palabras habían destilado desdén. Por eso le había sorprendido tanto que al siguiente segundo se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella para tragársela a besos.

Se habían arrastrado a hasta una de las camas (a la mañana siguiente descubrió que había sido a la suya) y luego de cinco minutos ambos se habían quedado dormidos, vencidos por el alcohol. Y a la mañana siguiente, luego de que ambos pegaran el grito al cielo al descubrir con quien habían pasado la noche, prometieron jamás contarlo a nadie, ni volver a hablar del tema.

Hasta ahí todo bien, el problema era que Hermione no había dejado de pensar en ello, sentía como si hubiera una asunto sin resolver. Y más en esos momentos, luego del beso de Ron. ¿Acaso iba a acordarse de Malfoy cada vez que besara a otro chico?

¡Que horror!

**-xOx-**

Entró a la sala y estaba todo a oscuras, apenas si lograba vislumbrar las sombras de los muebles y la escalera al fondo. Sin embargo reconoció a la silueta recortada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Decidió no hacerle caso y comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Sin embargo el asunto no sería tan sencillo.

-Granger, Granger-detuvo sus pasos cerca del primer escalón al escuchar su voz aterciopelada en un susurro cadente-No esperaba verte tan temprano... ¿Qué haz hecho con el pobretón?, ¿Lo dejaste amarrado afuera?

-No seas idiota, Malfoy…-se volteó para encararlo y continuó con sarcasmo- no lo he atado, sólo le dije que esperara afuera mientras yo me cercioraba de que no hubieran hurones a la vista. Pero ya ves que la cosa no ha salido como esperaba-y bufó para darme mayor énfasis a la farsa. Pero al ver que el rubio no caía en cuenta de la broma, agregó-eres un gilipollas, sólo tú dejarías a alguien esperando afuera…

-No te hagas la mojigata, Granger-le acusó, avanzando también hacia las escaleras. Como acto reflejo Hermione subió un par de escalones-vi como se comían las caras con el perdedor de Wesley.

Por un momento Hermione se quedó sin palabras, pero al ver que Malfoy la alcanzaba retomó el paso hasta volver a quedar a un distancia prudente.

-No creo sea algo que te incumba-dijo por fin.

-Tienes razón-continuó el chico, alcanzándola en un par de zancadas, Hermione siguió subiendo hasta llegar a al balcón que daba a las habitaciones de ambos-no es nada que me importe…sólo me sorprende tu mal gusto…

-Ron NO me gusta-cortó, ya sin paciencia.

-Se besaron

-EL me beso

-Pero fuiste con él al baile

-Fui con él porque me lo pidió amablemente-Hermione había tomado el pomo de su puerta, dispuesta a terminar la conversación con esa última frase, pero incluso antes de que pudiera girarlo, Malfoy agregó.

-¿Si te hubiera invitado yo, hubieras dicho que sí?

Durante un segundo Hermione quedó congelada, cavilando todas las implicaciones que podía conllevar esa pregunta. Lentamente, y sin quitar la mano del pomo, volteó para mirar al rubio directo a los ojos y contestó con sinceridad.

-Si fueras amable, quizás hubiera aceptado. Pero no es el caso-volvió a colocar sus ojos en la puerta, el pomo giraba bajo sus dedos…

-Pero si fuera amable no nos hubiéramos besado ¿no?

Esta vez Hermione no despegó sus ojos de la puerta, sabía lo que ocurriría si miraba nuevamente al chico y esta vez no habría alcohol en el qué escudarse. Simplemente no era una opción. Jamás sucedería.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy-se despidió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**-xOx-FIN-xOx-**

Arg! ya se, ya se, ME ODIAN!...**Pero primero dejenme explicarme: **La verdad es que este es una especie de **experimento**, no es que tenga algun problema con los finales felices ni nada, tapoco tengo ni un problema en **rehacer el final**, de hecho ya había pensado en otro. Es sólo que de repente me dieron ganas de dejarlo así para provar ya que, si bien no es un final agradable de leer, me parece que si es el final probable, que se esperaría de estos personajes. Y bueno, también quería saber si alguien además de mi estaba duspuesto a leer y aceptar una historia así.

No les quito más tiempo, críticas, opiniones, tomatazos; mientras sea de buena forma todo será bien recivido en un RR :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado que sea el intermedio :)

Saludos,

Bonana-chan


End file.
